


What the Future Holds

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Guilt, Light Angst, Mild Language, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Survivor Guilt, Trust, Umbrella Corporation, Zombie Apocalypse, frantic frenzied need you now sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: In the middle of a zombie-infested wasteland, may be the worst time to develop a case of feelings, but Alice and Carlos can't keep dancing around each other. In the midst of trying to bring down Umbrella, they find a quiet moment to themselves and things get steamy. Beta'd by the amazing GuileandGall and written for my precious friend JoUFancyHuh who asked me for some Alice/Carlos smut ages ago and I'm trash because it took me like 3 months and it is finally fit for human consumption.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



If there was one thing they didn’t have it was the luxury of time, but Carlos wanted to savor this moment. He and Alice had been dancing around each other trying not to give in, because they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse where any lapse in judgment or awareness could cost them their lives or the lives of their friends. But there was only so much teasing they could take—they were only human and each of them was at their limit. Carlos reached out and hooked his arm around her waist, hauling her against him hard, pressing his mouth to hers, grabbing the back of her neck as he changed angles to deepen the kiss. His eager tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, the grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could. Her body molded to his without much provocation on his part, but he curled his hand over her hip and tugged her closer.

They pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. At least they didn’t have first watch; plenty of time to explore one another, but the kisses they shared were frantic, frenzied, like they couldn’t get enough.

They’d have to fight for their lives soon enough, and if one of them should die, this moment might be all they got. The taste of the other on their lips. He bit her neck in the valley where it met her shoulder, a surprised gasp emanating from her throat before she flattened her hands against his chest, pushing him back slightly. She worked frantically at his buttons, biting her lower lip and pushing his vest open. Her hands slid across his chest and stomach muscles through his shirt. As they reached the bottom hem, her fingers grazed the skin above his waistband and drew a moan from his throat. Sliding her fingers under his shirt, she pushed it upwards feeling every muscle tighten under her touch before she impatiently tugged it off over his head, moving immediately to his belt. Her lips found his in a heated, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes.” Alice breathed, fumbling with his belt. 

“You’re one to talk.” Carlos shot back as she let out a triumphant laugh, his belt finally undone under her shaking fingers.

He picked her up easily, before her hands could undo the button on his pants; she wrapped her legs around his hips, and he carried her into their room for the night. It felt wrong to be so happy while the world around them burned and died, but they couldn’t help themselves. Alice laughed as Carlos deposited her in the middle of the makeshift bed, pulling him down on top of her, the two of them a mess of entangled limbs. He took both her wrists in one hand, pulling his glove off with his teeth, and then swapping his hold—her breathing shallow with anticipation. It was crazy how much she wanted this. Carlos loomed up over her, kissing the swell of her breast over her maroon tanktop, fingers inching it higher as he moved downward, lips trailing along the skin he exposed inch by delicious inch. His name dripped from her lips, a plea hanging in the air as he scraped his teeth gently across her stomach. If they lived through this, he’d take his time, savor the shiver that rocketed down her spine, the gasps for air as he kissed her lips and body and the sting of her tugging his hair as she squirmed to be closer.

But for now, they had this moment.

Her hips arched up to meet his, a reminder of the barriers still between them: pants, shorts, and boots. Sighing, Carlos sunk to the floor in front of her, Alice coming up on her elbows as he tugged at the laces of her black combat boots, a gentle hand on her bare knee as he worked them off. She could only get away with such a state of undress because she was already infected with the T-Virus on a massive scale. He placed a soft kiss to her ankle, her calf, her knee, fingers hooking into the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down her hips and off her legs to pool on the floor. His own pants joined them quickly. When he climbed up on the bed again, Alice wasted no time bringing his lips back to hers, his calloused fingers running up and down her sides, the shock of his rough skin against hers sparked another shiver to run through her body.

One hand slipped between them to cup her naked breast as Carlos settled himself between her thighs, rolling his hips against hers; the motion caused his chest to rub against hers, chest hair tickling her erect nipples, Alice shot him a wicked grin as she rubbed her toes up the back of his calves.

“So, how much longer are you going to tease me, Carlos? We **_do_** have second watch.”

“I’m sure Claire would take it.” He mumbled against her neck.

“Are you going to be getting out of bed to ask her? And what would we tell her exactly? That we want to skip our watch to have sex when the world is dying?”

People always did that exact thing in all those old movies when they thought they weren’t going to make it, and he almost said so, but then he saw the look in her eyes—a flicker of something lurking behind her blue-green eyes. Guilt, he realized after a moment; he propped himself up on his elbows as he gazed down at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Here they were, finally in bed together, ready to forget the world for just a little while, and she was feeling guilty for surviving when Rain, One, Kaplan, and Matt—especially Matt—hadn’t made it. She couldn’t hide the breaks that had caused. The weight of the world on her infected shoulders, but she hadn’t meant to spoil the mood; Umbrella had ruined so much.

“Hey…it wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“There was no way you could have known what they had planned—they wiped your memories…and in the end he remembered you. He died Matt not Nemesis.” Carlos stroked her chin with his thumb.

“Because of me. He died because of me.” She sighed, unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

“He died because of their plan—they don’t care who they hurt. You did everything you could, and now all you can do is keep your memories of him and make sure he isn’t forgotten. Remember him as he was—save it, and he’ll always be there in your heart and mind.”

She cracked a smile, the first in a long while, and it made her more beautiful than he would’ve thought possible. Alice drew a hand across his stubble-covered jawline, bringing his lips back to hers. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. His lower lip disappeared between both of hers as Alice rocked her hips against his, feeling his muscles tense where they were pressed up against her and an additional response from where he was nestled between her thighs. One thing was for sure, this was exactly what she wanted and needed to take her mind off things. She huffed angrily at the removal of his mouth from hers, which halfway turned into a gasp as his lips found a pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth. He didn’t dare to neglect the other, which he swirled between forefinger and thumb before switching his attentions. Her back arched of its own accord, as Carlos pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance, rubbing it up and down her slick folds.

He grinned up at her as he pressed inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, his hands leaving her breasts to grip her hips and hold her still until he was fully hilted inside of her, filling her. Their bodies fit together like they were two puzzles pieces, meant to be joined together. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her ass and hips as she locked her ankles behind him and melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was unperturbed by the thought that he was going to leave little bruises wherever he touched—at least she’d enjoyed getting **_these_**.

“The things I want to do to you.” He growled.

“I’m okay with anything, Carlos; I just want you.”

“Up on your knees, Alice.”

Barely leaving her empty for more than a few seconds, with a slight hand trick he flipped her over, entering her from behind and holding her back flush up against his chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, the sound of their breathing—heavy, passionate, and mixed with swear words and each other’s names—filled the air. A gentle hand held her throat, tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder as he thrust forward into her, harder and deeper; the zombie wasteland outside the barracks pushed to the back of their minds as the pleasure grew and the need in both of them mounted higher and higher.

“Oh…Carlos…” She panted; the hand not caressing her neck, left a burning trail as he stroked up her side from her hip, cupping her breast gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips. “Fuck!”

“That’s it, Alice; let me hear you.”

The entire crew probably heard them; not like they were trying to be quiet or hide the fact that they were together. Running his palm over her erect nipple, he drew small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Carlos growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipple, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight before his hand travelled back down, slipping between her legs. The sharp intake of breath practically echoed around the room. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub, his callouses driving her up the wall. He thrust forward pumping into her slowly, Alice rolling her hips back into his. 

His pace quickened without warning, shaft withdrawing and plunging into her hard and fast, her insides stretching with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set. Alice’s body bent like a bow string. The hand at her throat moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and making the two of them moan in unison, Carlos swearing under his breath. A husky whisper in her ear about how amazing she felt brought her nearer to orgasm with just the timbre of his voice.

He stretched and filled her, his touches frantic, the need hitting him like a tidal wave after teasing her relentlessly for so long. Carlos burrowed himself into her, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; the pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her snapped. His finger at her clit making her shiver as she came down from the high, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl as he came just behind.

“I may take you up on being third watch.” Alice laughed, collapsing forward and taking him with her—her legs felt like a well-fucked puddle of jelly, and if she never had to leave this bed it would be too soon.

“If I get my way, we’re not going to be third watch either.” Carlos chuckled, kissing her shoulder blade as he rolled off of her—he’d happily spend an eternity like this…with her, kissing, laughing. “Can you imagine a future with me when this is all over? Like this?”

“After we take down Umbrella, I’d gladly walk into a future with you by my side.”

Funny how one infected bite could ruin everything, dashing their hope of a future together…


End file.
